


Clarity

by VodkaCranberry



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VodkaCranberry/pseuds/VodkaCranberry
Summary: After a bad experience one October night, Dan Smith begins to understand just how quickly situations change; after he meets someone who can see with clarity.





	

The evenings had gotten dark at last. Although the Summer had protested its own ending, the long evenings and sweltering heat had finally drawn to a close. The supposed bliss of Summer had lasted beyond anyone's expectations stretching from May until September; not the usual weather that Dan was used to. He had never really enjoyed the Summer, sure he, like most people enjoyed the stretch in the evenings. However, he hadn't enjoyed the time away from college as most people did. He had just finished his first year in uni and hadn't appreciated the long break which brought with it a peculiar kind of loneliness. It wasn't as though he loved the assignments and at times dull work; but they provided him with something to do with his time. He always found it easier to whittle away the hours when there was a deadline to meet or sometimes to avoid. He had seen some people over the Summer but it hadn't made him miss the hustle and bustle of college any less. He missed the crackle of book spines and the scent that clung to his colleges' libraries. However, with all of that said he hadn't missed the people. Thus far, university hadn't been the idyllic place that everyone seemed to harp on about. Over a year since he accepted his offer, he still hadn't found "his people". Rather, he had found people he wished to avoid. There seemed to be groups placed firmly into the routine of college life, while he seemed scattered. There were people he would say hello to but nothing more.

 

Despite his best efforts, he had seemed to attract the negative attention he wished that he would avoid once he moved to university. The idea of being targeted was in complete conflict with everything that all university brochures and pamphlets promised. Yet here he was. There was one guy in particular. He didn't match the trope of bully. He was thin and dark-haired and eerily reminiscent of a crow if one had taken the guise of a human. Despite, his scrawny and seemingly harmless albeit creepy appearance he had followed and harassed Dan for close to six months, until uni had dismissed them for the Summer months. It was never physical, just psychological things. He would scoff and sneer if Dan was called on to answer a question in a lecture even if he hadn't raised his hand to answer. He always felt like "the crow" as he dubbed him was watching him with his beady eyes. It was almost like he knew, but how could he? It wasn't like Dan had ever acted on any of his feelings, rather, he covered them up in layers and layers of concealment.

It was October, and the leaves were either on the path or clinging to the trees limbs. It was a cold night and the wind whistled through the air cutting anyone brave enough to be out right to the bone. Dan was walking slowly, there was no way anyone would be around at this time. He had stayed late in the library, tidying up the notes he had taken in class, and transferring them into a document on his laptop. It was around 9 when he left and because of his slow walking it was around quarter to ten and he still hadn't left the campus grounds. 

That was when he saw him. Dan had thought for sure that he wouldn't bump into him and even if he did; had it been too much to hope that "the crow" would have moved on and gotten bored harassing him? His real name was Jason, but the nickname was far more apt. He was only a few minutes ahead and yet Dan was still tempted to turn around and run, there was no way it would make any difference, despite Jason's appearance he could easily outpace Dan, who was anything but a cross-country nominee. This time he was alone but Dan knew better than to assume he was harmless. Jason liked to keep up the guise of a chilled out and accepting guy and only showed his true colours when he was alone with the person he hated or with a close group of equally volatile people who were too fearful of him to speak out against him. Dan quickened his pace slightly, and kept his head down so as to avoid attention. 

 

However, Jason had already spotted him and stepped out into the middle of the pavement in order to block his path. The path was slick with water from the day's rain so Dan had to step carefully so as to avoid slipping and being in an even more vulnerable position. He couldn't believe it, Jason was actually letting him pass without comment or insult. However, just as he was about to let out a sigh of relief; Jason's hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder, tearing him back. He caught Dan and threw him down against the cold hard ground. Then his voice came booming through the air: "I know exactly what you are; it's sick". Then he stormed off, striding right into the night, leaving Dan lying against the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying to write anything on this! Any comments or love you want to show, would be greatly appreciated <3


End file.
